The Meeting
by Katniss 111
Summary: This is basically a short story on how Rose (Rosie) and Scorpius (Scorp) met. Not much, and I am not the short story person but I think it's okay, review and tell me how to improve and if you like it or not! Thank you if you read!


**The Meeting**

It was a fresh spring afternoon, flowers bloomed at every corner of Diagon Alley and sunshine poured everywhere, making everything shine like polished glass. A smooth, slow breeze rocked back and forth gently between the clear, light blue sky. It was a beautiful day.

It was Saturday, and the streets of Diagon Alley were lightly packed with people. Couples young and old, strolled down the gentle cobblestones smiling to each other in positive moods. Familes, with small, screaming children ran for them through the streets too. Diagon Alley was a place full of life and that is where we start our story.

Two families walk calmly through the streets, gentle but not too quiet, and with smiles on their faces. A tall man with a messy, eye-level red hair with a short beard. Broad and strong arms, full of muscles, like every part of his body. He had a loud, hearty chuckle that filled you with the light of day. He had his arms around a woman. This woman was obviously, his wife. She had (sort of) wavy brown hair that seemed to shower down her shoulders loosely like a waterfall. It was not tied, and it was quite simple manner she had adopted since her childhood, but it was an elegant and pretty style. She had dark brown eyes and a sort of a shy, intelligent smile. Her eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. She looked warm, perhaps even welcoming. Some might've said sensitive, but NOBODY who knew her, called her sensitive. Next to the red-bearded man, was another man as well. He had messy black hair that tumbled everywhere, also; he had almond green eyes and a faded scar in his forehead which was covered efficently by his long hair in his forehead. He had a humble, determined smile and strong arms and legs, like a soldier. These 3 people, of course my friends, were the Golden Trio.

Next to Harry, was a woman with light red hair, tied in a neat bun and smiling. She had her hands clasped firmly into a little girl's hand, small and delicate. White as snow. The little girl looked slightly irritated, not because of being with her mum, no, it was that she was the youngest one there. Never understood. She had warm cheeks and the same almond green eyes as her dad. She was pretty in pink, (hard to believe, I know), with a lacy pink dress and shiny pink shoes. A pink ribbon was tied to fiery red ponytail. She was about three years old.

Trailing from behind, was an older boy, about six, he was a young boy with a mischievous smile and eyes full of green fire. He looked like an exact replica of his dad, and had his complete soul and humor inherited from his maternal family, mostly, from his uncle Ron. The other boy was a red-haired boy, he was older than the little girl in pink, but younger than this boy, he had a smile, wide with dimples and had the same, fire in his eyes. But brown fire. He looked mischievous, like those boys who's teachers called them to sit in the first row in the classroom. The type of boy who you would say: 'Uh oh...I have a really bad feeling right now..." They were telling each other jokes and pranks they could put on people, precisely maybe, the people in front of their parents.

Walking up front and proudly, two children laughed with each other as they walked. A boy and a girl. The boy had long black hair that covered his attractive and persuasive almond green eyes. He had a wide, gentle smile. He was handsome, sure enough, and all the girls who passed him stared at him with longing. The girl next to him wasn't his girlfriend, or his sister. It was his cousin. The girl had a sharp chin and an intelligent spark in her eyes. She had a ringing laugh, like bells in a golden church. But she had fierce fire in her eyes which said: "If you touch me, I'll hit you in the private part." But she was kind and gentle. Full of mercy, love and life. Just like everybody in her family. She had red hair and freckles which could make her look like Raggedy Ann, but an _adorable _Raggedy Ann, with puffy cheeks and a gentle, innocent face. Persuasive like her cousin's. By now, you must know, these two kids were named Albus and Rose. And this is precisely, where our tiny story starts.

"I don't think so Rosie," said Al, "I mean, I think it's a draw. Because if you force Bulgaria and Germany to fight against each other, it's like family vs. family."

"Well," said Rosie, "The verb is playing, not fighting. We're talking about Quidditch, anyway. And Germans are so...blood-thirsty, and winner-addicts as mum says. Yeah, Bulgaria's a winner-addict too, but...less violent. Bulgaria ROCKS!"

"Totally," said Al high-fiving her, "Krum is AWESOME!"

"Oh, Krum you say?" Harry said poking them both in the back, "what are you talking about?"

"The semi-finals Uncle Harry!" says Rosie excitedly, "it's going to be awe-some!"

"With capital A," added Al. "Can't wait to see if England or Ireland will win."

"I met Krum once, you know..." Harry trailed off. Ron grinned and Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable.

"YOU DID?!" the two children exclaimed.

"That's wicked!" said Rosie. "Wickedly awesome!"

"Yes, in fact-" Ron stared at Hermione smugly, "your mum was quite 'fond' to him."

"Oi Aunt Hermione!" James popped from behind grinning. "'Fond.'"

Hermione blushed.

"Don't be so exaggerated Ron, he was just pretty nice."

"Oh, what you mean 'pretty nice' is that he invited you to the Yule Ball in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Ron asked mischievously. Harry shuddered of the memory but came back to life when Al said:

"He did WHAT? Wow Aunt Hermione, you must've had LOTS OF ADMIRERS."

"No I didn't Al," Hermione said, "I had ALWAYS loved your Uncle Ron more than Krum."

"Really?" asked Ron.

"RON!" Hermione kissed him in the cheek and Ron put his arms around her.

"Plus, he was a bit of a klutz, he said my name: Her-mo-nee-nee."

The families laughed and Harry forgot the pain in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was filled with the fun and light of today.

"Mum?" Hugo came forward and looked at her, "can we go to Honeydukes right now?"

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Rosie, "mum promised to go to Flourish and Blotts!"

"You're going to buy another stack of boooooks, huh Rosie?" James asked with a lazy droll.. "Well, it's just a bore..."

"That," Hugo said, "is something I have to agree with James, just because you're a bookworm and such a brainiac, doesn't mean others are, be considerate."

"Well just because you're-" Rosie started an insult to tell her pesk of a little brother before Ginny said:

"How about we plan this out and ask everybody for their opinion?"

"Good idea Gin," Harry said firmly, "what do you have to say Al?"

Al shrugged.

"I don't think it's a bad idea to go to Flourish and Blotts."

James and Hugo groaned.

"I mean, there's a new book with all the Quidditch teams and their players! It's awesome!" Al said. By now, you must've noticed that Al was addicted to Quidditch like Rosie.

"But you've got 3 full bookshelves filled with BOOKS already!" Hugo whined.

"Well, books stay as they are. But candy turns into chyme, and dissapears soon enough," said Rosie scientifically, proud of her digestive system knowledge.

"Whatever crime is, I bet candy is a lot better than a couple of useless wrinkled pieces of paper with ugly black smudges," Hugo exclaimed. And James grinned at the sibbling fight currently happening. He was a trouble magnet and lover.

Rosie was angry. NOBODY talked about HER books THAT way...

Before she could say anything thought, Hermione said:

"I've got an idea! How about we do this. First, we'll spend our time in Diagon Alley. So Rosie can go to Flourish and Blotts and the boys to wherever they want. Then we'll go to Hogsmeade, do what we need to do (not go to the bathroom boys), then we'll go to Honeydukes and some tea at Madame Puddifoot's will do the end of our trip. What do you think?"

Everybody was silent, until Rosie smiled.

"I think that's an EXCELLENT IDEA mum! I am all hands for it!"

James slowly shrugged.

"I guess that isn't a bad idea either Aunt 'Mione."

"Fine," spat Hugo helplessly to his mum. No choice.

"Al?" Harry prodded his son lightly.

"Oh, me? Well, I think it's okay," Al said. "As long as everybody is okay with it..."

"Thanks Al, Lily?" Hermione smiled at shy little Lily. Lily blushed and nodded, for words still were a fuzzy puzzle to her.

"Then it's made! Let's go. These are the 2 teams. Me, Ginny, the girls and Al. Harry, Ron and the boys."

"Sounds wicked," nodded James. "Go!"

"Wow Hermione," said Ginny smiling. "You saved the day."

"You and your plans always," Ron said in a teasing, yet proud tone.

"Well they've been helpful," Harry said, "not only helping to control 6 year old's and less kids."

They all stop and shudder at the cold memories of the Dark Days, scars that would never go off from their minds until death. It was a creepy notion. They forgot it as soon as Hermione said:

"Well, considering that you two are alive right now due to my plans, which get us alive 1/4 of the time." It was in her same, proud and matter-of-factly tone. A tone Rosie herself had adopted.

Everybody laughs and the issue is soon forgotten as they try to catch up with the running, squealing children in front of them.

In the same place, but in another zone, a tall man carried a little boy who was holding a bag of chocolate frogs. The little boy was an exact resemblance of his father, with light blonde hair that seemed almost white and icy blue eyes like well, ice. But unlike his father's usual frowns, he had a wide, warm smile in his face, like if a ray of sunshine had invaded Antarctica. His lips were smeared with chocolate as he hand-in-hand went with his father.

These two, were obviously Draco Malfoy and his little son, Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy was found innocent with the help of the Golden Trio, but that didn't mean the rivalry and hate between them hadn't dissapeared. No, it hadn't, even with his papers, Draco Malfoy was still despised by several people, and that would be for generations to go. Of course Scorpius didn't know this, even with his genius mind. It was better not to tell him. Draco was a rich typhoon with internation supermarket chains (ridiculous, I know) and had started a new beginning with a new family. Since his parents were locked in Askaban, they WERE found guilty.

They were doing errands for Astoria, Draco's wife. And the light of the family, she was currently in a party socializing with other rich typhoon's wifes, or her Hogwarts BFF'S.

"Draco Malfoy," she had said firmly earlier with her pearl necklace dangling, gosh, how gorgeous she looked..."I'm going to fill this house with light and I'll fill it with friends. It's my goal."

"We're finished with mummy's errands Scorp, son," said Draco ruffling his hair.

"Okay, can we go to Flourish and Blotts? I want a couple of new books!" exclaimed Scorp. Draco smiled at his son's enthusiasm with reading and learning.

_Malfoys ROCK..._he thought smugly.

"Sure kiddo," said Draco smiling, his grip tighter.

As they walked through the cobblestone streets, Scorp ripped open a chocolate frog and a little card fell off. It flew and twisted in the air gracefully to then, land. Then, Scorp popped a chocolate into his mouth and picked the card up.

Then he sighed and read clearly:

**"HARRY POTTER."**

Draco stopped, tensed and seized in one quick move Scorp's card.

"Uh-maybe we can read this later! Here, we've reached Flourish and Blott's!" he said in a gasp and in one swift move, grabbed the card into the trash can.

Scorp smiling, stormed in and Draco trailed behind him.

The counter was full even thought it was mildly filled with people.

"Hey Scorp, what are you looking for to read?" asked Draco.

Scorp shrugged. "Not much, adventure books maybe?"

"Hmm...here," Draco eyed a interesting looking book. It had a giant ball of fire and the words: **DIVERGENT **in big letters. Nice.

"I dunno dad, I mean," Scorp stares for a moment, "it looks weird."

"Why?"

Draco Malfoy found himself saying that to his son.

"Because, because the way the ball is shaped, it's-it's not normal!"

"That's the point I guess," Draco shrugged.

"Fine, how 'bout-?" he paused and then he saw this.

Granger and Weasley's little sissy sister, were chatting as they were hand in hand with two other kids, one who was a resemblance of Granger with red hair and another one who was the resemblance of-of Potter.

Draco let out a growl making Scorp jump.

"D-Dad? Are you okay?" asked Scorp.

"Oh, yes, um-daddy has to deal with some things, go ahead!" Draco pushed him into the next row of bookshelves in order for him to avoid Granger and Potter's wife, who were unknowingly going his way.

"Don't worry Hermione, my brother can be SO clueless sometimes, men you know," Ginny shook her head and the woman laughed.

"Mum, can I go search for the collectible book?" asked Al.

"Yes hon, go ahead!" Ginny smiled. Al dashed and smiled at Rosie, a sign that meant:

_I'll get you one too, don't worry._

"Mum, can I get my books?" Rosie asked. Hermione smiled at her, and saw that fire for learning was in her eyes, the same fire which had been in hers in Hogwarts. Just by thinking it, it brought pride to her.

"Of course!"

Rosie went to a bookshelf with **ADVENTURE BOOKS (MIXED)**

She liked it, there were a bunch of stories, brave knights and powerful magical creatures, it was tempting. With her eyes full of amusement, she barely noticed somebody standing next to her, she kept getting books out of bookshelves and humming as she went.

"The Tales of Sam Paladin by Helen Russell (witch)," she said as she got a book with a blonde haired knight, sticking his bloody sword off a bear.

"Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance by Christopher Paolini" she grabbed the WHOLE INHERITANCE CYCLE. Impressive for a 5 year old. Maybe, exaggerated.

"Fire, Graceling, Bitterblue by Kristin Cashore," she grabbed books with amazing female warriors! She was sure going to like this Muggle-book.

"Isn't that getting awfully heavy?" Scorp asked.

Rose jumped, she had been lost in her own world.

"Why, yes! It is! And who are you?" she suddenly demanded, maybe too harshly. But Scorp shrugged.

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy, but my mum calls me Scorp. Mind if I help you with that?"

Rose didn't know what to say, a strange boy was offering to help her, it was weird, or maybe even MAGICAL. Things that happened in story tales.

"Oh, um...sure I guess," Rose handed the basket to Scorp who took it as if it weighted like a feather. The Quidditch that he practiced made him stronger.

Rose thought she owed him an explanation and a presentation of herself so she said:

"My name's Rose, Rose Weasley. It's actually Rose _Nymphadora _Weasley. I know it's in order to honor Teddy's mum, but it's a rather complex and weird name don't you think?"

Now that they were building a conversation, Scorp groaned:

"Not much better than _mine._ I'm Scorpius _Hyperion _Malfoy, I mean, who's EVER heard of Hyperion-?"

"I DO!" said Rose indignantly.

"Well yes, but HYPERION? Like, it-it's weird. And actually, I think Nymphadora sounds...pretty cute," he blushed at the last part.

Rose shrugged pleased.

"Everybody in my family has a second name to honor somebody, at least most of my cousins do. James Sirius Potter, in honor of my Uncle Harry's godfather; Albus Severus Potter, in honor of Severus Snape, I think one of my Uncle Harry's headmasters; Lily Luna Potter, in honor of Luna, a friend of our families'; and Hugo's? Well...I guess he doesn't have one, lucky."

"My dad is named for a constellation," Scorp said. "I mean, A CONSTELLATION? My father's named Draco-"

"A dragon constellation," said Rose in awe. "I love dragons."

"Me too!" exclaimed Scorp laughing, he really did. He begged his mother EVERY NIGHT to read him a chapter of Eragon before bed, he could read himself. But he wanted the comfort of being read.

"Anyways, my name's Scorpius. A scorpion. Not much and fancy prancy like my father's...but I like it. Mother likes it too."

"That's awesome! Do you know what the Mensa Constellation is?" Rose asked. She was fascinated by astronomy sometimes. Her Uncle Percy **(AN: THIS FACT IS INVENTED) **was a lover of astronomy, greek and roman myths. Which were all related. She loved those fireplace moments where he would tell myths and talk of constellations. Molly and Lucy just talked about boys and make-up, and whatnot. But not Rose, she was flamboyant and curious. Always learning.

Scorp laughed.

"I KNO-OW, it's ridiculous. TRULY ridiculous. Who would name a constellation after A TABLE?"

They laughed and kept talking about books and constellations while Hermione and Lily where doing something else.

Draco Malfoy was trying to enjoy himself.

He wasn't really cold and mean, and the 'Dark' material. He just had, what we call, shyness. He was shy, believe it or not. Used to the coldness and loneliness of Malfoy Manor, he was uncomfortable with the loud noises that Astoria's parties brung to the house.

He had to resist. It was the sake of Scorpius, he needed friends, a light and a future that would hide his past, Draco knew this, but he didn't know what to do.

Right now, he only wanted to pass so that he could go and search a book for himself. Some quiet reading time wouldn't be bad. Right?

Unfortunately for him, two women were blocking his way. He tried to evade looking in the eye but they made a strong boundary that was really impossible to just dodge. So he crossed and pushed them.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Hermione started saying before looking at Malfoy in the eye.

"Malfoy."

The word was filled with hate. Furious hate. Hate so beyond human, a hate mixed with the revenge of the past, it was a completely horrible version of loathing.

Ginny moved off. She hated Malfoy, without a really good reason. He wasn't in her grade,but she knew he treated the Golden Trio or her friends and family horribly, but she couldn't say anything. Oh, and the first rule when you're with Hermione. **RULE #1: WHEN SHE'S ANGRY, MOVE OFF. IT'S ****NOT ****PRETTY.**

"Granger," says Malfoy with such simpleness but with loathing, evil and ambition mixed at the same time. It was incredible.

"It seems to me that your brain and ears have still not accustomed being together, which I do not judge. Because it seems the abnormally small size of your brain does not fit with the crookedness of your ear. Which is most probably why you're DEAF."

Even with insults, Draco Malfoy could be fancy with his words.

"Your insults are childish," replied Hermione frankly. She wasn't a fancy prancy person. As she always compared it:

'If you punch someone you really hate in the face because they deserve it, that's good. But when you say a real, elegant speech and insult before you do it, isn't it more complicated? I mean, nobody's going to care what you're going to say when you beat it out of them.'

Ah, Hermione...

"And dumb," she added. "Obviously your eyeballs were probably rotting off with that wicked soul you have there. Or maybe it's the fact that your mouth deserves to be popped with a BAR OF SOAP and cleaned."

Before the situation got any worse, Al came running to them.

"Where's Rose? I JUST GOT TO SHOW HER SOMETHING!" he almost screamed making everybody look at them, and gasp. Because Hermione, part of the Golden Trio was there.

"Calm your horses!" laughed Ginny. "I suppose she's in the ADVENTURE know how brave she is, loves a good adven-!"

Al ran out of their sight and Hermione said:

"Excuse me, I have MORE important manners to deal with than to talk with you, let's go Gin." Draco spat and snorted, and they were just going to get their children to Honeydukes when Rose and Scorp came out smiling.

They were just confused.

They were frozen, not abled to do anything but hear the two kids' ringing laughs, like bells in a church, light, fun and cheerful.

"The Adventures of Sam Paladin _Jr._?!" exclaimed Rose. "That's ridiculous!"

"My mum's friend with the author, and that's going to be the Title, but I didn't even know Sam Paladin had a son," Scorp answered.

"Well-Oh, hey mum! You look a bit white, you too Aunt Ginny. Where's Al?" Rosie smiled. _Why in the world were her mother and Aunt shocked? Huh...grown-ups._

Scorp's eyebrows curved.

"Who's Al?"

"Oh, he's my cous-!"

Al came out of nowhere, his green eyes sharp and alive like fire being lit, and his smile was sweet and charming, sweeter than chocolate frogs.

"ROSIE! Finally, I was looking all over Flourish n' Blotts for you. I bumped into a woman with a bottom as big as a whale (she could've had diabetes I tell you, no offense) and she screamed, but I sneaked out of it without even saying ANYTHING! It was like a Uh-Oh experience and I-!" Al gasped for air. And Ginny scolded him, for being SO rude. Now Scorp guessed why Rosie liked Al, he was funny, smart, interesting and charming.

_Was he her boyfriend?_

"Anyways," Al paused and stared at Scorp. "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

Rosie laughed. "No-oh you dumbo. He's a friend-"

"_Friend?" _croaked Draco Malfoy weakly.

"-that I met right now in the ADVENTURE section. He's pretty cool. Scorp, this is my cousin Al. Al, this is Scorp."

Al nodded and smiled at Scorp. "Good to meet ya."

These 3 seemed to forget their too-shocked parents and kept on conversing.

Scorp felt a slight feeling of relief, Al was only her cousin, nothing else...

"Same as me!" he responded.

"Oh," said Rose finally noticing Draco. "So this must be your dad. You resemble each other!"

"It's like a printer printed a smaller version of him," admired Al.

Scorp blushed. "Yeah, he's my dad."

"Cool. Hello how are you doing?" smiled Rosie. She had that I'm-so-adorable-so-now-you'll-kneel-and-admit-that-I-am-super-cute-and-charming smile.

Draco was shocked. First, his son was a friend in 5 minutes with a _Weasley. _A WEASEL! He couldn't BELIEVE THIS. And 2 seconds with a _Potter! _Oh for Merlin's Beard. And second, the Weasley was actually POLITE and sort of...baby adorable? This was UN-believable!

"This book says ALL OF THE QUIDDITCH PLAYERS' DIRECTIONS! Even Krum's! And it's got the juiciest secrets of the players! Special tips and techniques too!" Al showed them his new book. "I am going to buy it, well, tell mum to buy it."

"Well, I've chosen a couple of books myself," Rose said. "Seven to start with for now. Four muggle books, 3 wizards ones. Um...let me read: Inheritance by C. Paolini, Graceling by K. Cashore, Matched by A. Condie, and The Lost Hero by R. Riordan. Those are the Muggle books, my wizard books are: The Adventures of Sam Paladin by H. Russell, Death Sword by J. Cowell, and Animagus by G. Crimson."

"You can talk A LOT about books," admired Scorp.

"You don't know," said Al teasingly and Rosie punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"So, what're you taking Scorp?" asked Al.

"Oh, just this for now: it's called Divergent. I think it means...special, or different. Maybe unique. There is the root diver- and it could lead to diverse?" Scorp shrugged.

"Cool, hey, aren't we supposed to meet Dad, Uncle Harry, James and Hugo right now Al?" asked Rosie.

_What a family! _thought Scorp confused.

"Honey," said Hermione softly to Rose looking at her watch. "We've got to go."

"Yup, Scorp, let's go! I'm sure your mum's at Puddifoot's with her friends, c'mon," Draco grabbed Scorp and almost dragged him out after buying DIVERGENT.

Hermione and Ginny told Al and Rosie to move on after they bought their books. They grinned to each other and talked away, almost forgetting Scorp. But the truth was, that they hadn't.

For instance, when they met Scorp at Puddifoot's, (with Ron wanting to kick Draco's private part for what he did when they were in Hogwarts) they joyfully played a game of tag with him.

That is how Rose and Scorp became friends, and had a long life together from that little moment.


End file.
